The Contract
by Fanime-club
Summary: Naruto has been named future Hokage and knows that he wants only Hinata to be his wife. Only problem is that her clan still hates him and is going to marry her off. Naruto is forced to sign a contract to have four years with her. Then she and their children disappear. Naruto finds a loophole too late to use it. Follow his familys journy to be reunited.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto sighed and tried to shake off the sleep. He still had to write a report before going to sleep. Missions were long and hard when you were Anbu. And the early morning meetings were killer. It was still early in the afternoon but he had been awake for three days straight.

He opened the door to his new apartment. A few months ago he had brought a bigger apartment. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a front room where he had a couch. The second bedroom he used as an office.

He stepped inside and set his bag on the floor. He untied his sword and placed it on the table. Just then he realized he could hear someone breathing. It was an even rhythmic breathing that indicated that the person was asleep.

Naruto smiled. There was only one person who would fall asleep in his apartment, and on his couch. His wonderful and beautiful girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga.

He walked into his front room and sighed contently. Hinata had indeed fallen asleep on his couch. Naruto smiled at her angelic form. He leaned over the back and kissed her cheek. She stirred and opened her eyes.

She smiled and shifted, "Did you just get back?" Naruto smiled, "Yep" Hinata grinned, "I was going to make you something to eat but I was a little tired and laid down for a power nap. I think I slept for a little bit"

Naruto chuckled, "Well the stress has been killing your sleep lately. I'm just glad you were able to sleep at all" Hinata nodded. She got up and started to cook as Naruto changed and started to write his report.

Naruto sighed and Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed the top of his head, "Don't worry Naru, things will get better soon" Naruto took a deep breath, "I hope so Nata, it's starting to affect the both of us" Hinata sighed and rested her head on Naruto's.

What Hinata was referring to was her clan. They knew about how much Naruto loved her and how she loved him. The tension between the Naruto and the clan was ever growing. The clan was growing desperate and was trying to marry her off. Naruto was fighting the best he could. Tsunade was on their side and was helping but she didn't have a lot of power in that area.

Naruto and Hinata both knew that they wanted to get married and have a family but they were waiting until flames died a bit. Naruto was so closed to becoming Hokage. He had already been named as future Hokage but he hadn't officially become it yet.

Certain standards within all the five nations had started to change. Royalty in any nation got certain privileges, the real change was that the person of Royalty needed a blood heir to inherit anything that they might receive in their time at the top.

Kages were now considered Royalty. As Tsunade was to old to have children she named Naruto as her heir. That did not guarantee him for Hokage but his previous deeds did.

The Hyuga clan still did not respect Naruto. Even though everyone knew his heritage they still thought of him as a monster and hated him. They were finding rich and powerful men (even if they weren't shinobi) and trying to make them marry Hinata. Naruto did everything he could to stop the clan but he could do much.

The stress of the situation was wearing on them both. They were glad for the small moments like that one that they had together. Away from the world, were only the two of them existed.

Hinata stayed until Naruto almost fell asleep standing up. He stopped her from leaving and got closer to her, "No matter what happens, I will always be there for you. I love you Hinata Hyuga" He leaned in and they kissed. Hinata ran her fingers through his hair and they kissed once more.

She left and Naruto sighed.

Naruto left on a mission the next day. He returned a week later and days passed after that without ever seeing Hinata. Naruto went to talk to Tsunade. Tsunade thought about the situation, "I don't know what's going on. The random men asking for the Hyuga clan has stopped coming to the village. I've only seen one strange man leaving the compound frequently"

Naruto clenched his hands, "If they've done anything to her" Tsunade put her hands on his shoulders, "Take a deep breath. I think it's time to talk to Hiashi. Get your cloak on and we'll go" Naruto nodded and changed out of his Anbu suit into his jacket and cloak.

Tsunade and Naruto walked silently towards the compound. This time the Hyuga guards let them in with no fight. That's when Naruto knew something was up. He could see one of the guards smirking and he bit his lip. He could feel Kyubi stirring within him.

Tsunade and Naruto were led through the halls and brought to a tea room. A guard opened the door and Naruto took a step inside. Sitting at one of the tables, with an untouched, nearly cold, cup of tea in front of her, was Hinata.

"Hinata!" Naruto ran to her side and knelt down by her. Hinata didn't look up at him. Naruto held his hand to her face, "What's wrong, what did they do to you?" "Do not assume we did anything to her Uzumaki brat" Hinata's head snapped up, "Father!"

Hiashi sat down, "Sit down boy. You may sit down as well Lady Tsunade. We had a lot to discuss regarding the welfare of my daughter" Tsunade sat down and folded her arms, "Explain yourself" Naruto sat down by Hinata and clenched her hand, he could feel that she was shaking.

Hiashi sat down, "As you well know the clan has decided that Naruto is not the right spouse for Hinata. We have been searching for the right one" Hiashi looked up, "And we have finally found him"

A door opened and a man walked in and sat down. He had jet-black hair and green eyes. He sat down by Hiashi across from Naruto. Naruto clenched his teeth. Hiashi pointed to the man, "This is Toshi Wakaba, he shall be Hinata's husband"

Naruto bolted onto his feet, "I will not let you do this Hiashi. Hinata has a right to chose who she loves and who she marries!" Hiashi didn't flinch, "She does have a right to who she loves, we cannot physically change her feelings, but she does not decide who she marries"

Tsunade started to pop a vein, "Why can she not decide?" Hisashi looked at the lady Hokage, "By the laws of our clans we have power over marriages. That is something even you as the Hokage can not change" Tsunade glared at him.

"But" Hiashi continued, "We do respect the new traditions that have been flowing through the five nations. We acknowledge Naruto as your heir and we know that the village has chosen Naruto as their future Hokage. As soon as he is inaugurated he will have to proclaim an heir. You had to choose an heir because you were beyond your baring years. Naruto is still young and will be expected to bare an heir."

He sighed and Naruto could see that he was tense, "We also know that there is no one in this village who would be willing to do that, except my daughter" Hinata clenched Naruto's arm and held it tight.

Hiashi snapped his fingers and two pieces of paper were placed on the table in front of Naruto and Tsunade. They both were covered in writing but one was signed at the bottom.

Naruto looked up at Hiashi, "What are these?" Hiashi glared at him, "Contracts. As you see one has already been signed." Tsunade and Naruto nodded. Toshi smirked like he knew something. Naruto felt Kyubi fueling him and he had to bite back his breath his breath to try to stop himself.

Hiashi took a deep breath, "The signed contract states that Hinata will belong to Toshi and he may take her where he pleases." Hiashi looked at Tsunade, "But the second contract changes the first slightly, but only if signed."

Tsunade picked up the first contract and read through it. Then she placed it on the table and started to read the second. She clenched her fist and slammed it back on the table, "Hinata is not something you can just bargain away. She is a human and has feelings, do you not see that?"

Hiashi scowled, "She is my daughter and as such I am in control of how her future will begin!" Hinata started to shake again. Naruto looked at Tsunade, "What did the second contract say?" Tsunade took a deep breath, "To summarize"

She looked up at him, "If you sign it the first contract will be delayed. If you sign it you will have control of Hinata for four years time. In that time she must present you with an heir. She may have more if she chooses. At the end of four years you must give her up. If you try to keep her you will be banished from the village."

Naruto went slightly pale. Tsunade bit her lip, "If Hinata does not get pregnant within the first two years the second contract will be void" Hinata gripped Naruto tighter. Naruto looked at Hiashi, "What happens if Toshi breaks the contract?"

Hiashi snorted, "Not that he will but the original contract will be void and Hinata will be able to choose what she wishes at that time. But that won't happen" Naruto could feel a fang extending in his mouth.

Hiashi placed a pen in front of Naruto, "Either you sign and have her for four years or you reject it and she will be gone by tomorrow" Toshi smiled, "Just so you don't get any wild ideas, if Hinata breaks the contract then the punishment will still land on you Naruto and you will be banished"

Naruto clenched his fist, what was he supposed to do? Hinata was not something a piece of paper could decide. He had to make a decision. Hinata looked up at him with pleading eyes. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. He didn't want to do this. He wished there was another way.

He opened his eyes, he would find the other way. He would find the loophole. No matter what, he would find it. Tsunade would help him. He picked up the pen and signed his name. He threw the pen down and stood up. "I don't care what it says. I love your daughter and I will protect her!"

Naruto, Tsunade, and Hinata left. Naruto brought Hinata back to his apartment. He shut the door and fell to his knees. What had he done? Hinata knelt down by him. She wrapped her arms around him and he held her tight, "I'm so sorry Hinata, I'm so sorry" She started to shake her head, "Don't be sorry, you had no choice. I'm just thankful for the time we'll have together"

Naruto held her tight, "I wish there was some other way" Tears ran down Hinata's face, "I know. But we have to make the best of the time that we do have" Naruto nodded. Hinata took a deep breath, "We need to start our family soon. I only have two years to get pregnant"

Naruto clenched his fists, "It's just not right. You shouldn't be forced to do that, it's so wrong" Hinata gripped his shirt, "I know, but at least we do have some time. I'm glad that at least if I have to have children they get to be yours" Naruto held her tight, "I love you. No matter what happens, I love you. Don't forget it" Hinata nodded, "I won't. I love you too"

Interlog- the next day they got a marriage contract and they had a wedding a week later. Six months later Hinata announced that she was pregnant. Nine months later a baby boy was born. His name was Minato and he looked like a mini-Naruto, except without the whiskers.

A year later Hinata was pregnant again. Nine months after that a baby girl was brought into the world. Her name was Hanato and she was a mini-Hinata. They had one year left. That year passed quickly. A week before the time limit Naruto had to go on a mission. He was only gone for three days. But when he got back all three were gone.

They had disapeared without a trace. It even bugged Hiashi; he had intended to keep in touch with Toshi and Hinata. Everyone assumed it was him because he had disappeared as well. Naruto searched for years. He had his loophole, and he planned on using it!


	2. 12 Years later

~12 years later~

I sighed and ran my fingers through my red hair. Another boring day at school. I walked out the doors and ran to my favorite waiting area. I waited until the other schools got out and watched the crowd in search of my older brother in sister. My name is Kushin Namikaze Wakaba. I don't know where the Namikaze came from. Mother would never tell me.

My father's name is Toshi Wakaba. I hate him so much. So do my older brother and sister, Minato and Hanato Wakaba. But we all love our mother. She is the nicest, kindest, sweetest woman, you'd ever meet. She used to be quite beautiful (We still thought so), but my father had aged her.

None of us could ever figure out what she ever saw in him. We all personally think that she was forced into a marriage with him. We know that she doesn't love him and we know that she never will.

Our father has tried to earn her love but he never got it. Even if she would warm up to him he would ruin it. He loved to drink and party. He was playboy and a drunk. Once he was drunk he would come home and hurt Mother. We all had gotten hurt by him in our life time. But never more than once. Mother always put a stop to it. She would take all our rage and protect us. I love my mother. I clenched my fists; one day when I was big in strong I would protect her.

"Kushin!" I looked up and saw my brother and sister waving. I waved back and ran to their side. Minato grabbed me in a headlock and gave me a noogie, "Uncle! Uncle!" Minato laughed. Hanato rolled her eyes and put her sunglasses on, "Come on boys, the sooner we get home the sooner we can start helping Mom" We nodded eagerly.

We started to head home when we were stopped by a group of bullies in Minato's school. The biggest on popped his knuckles, "Come on Minato dork, I know you can fight. Come at me" Minato held his ground, "I will not fight you. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it"

Mom had apparently been a ninja once and she had taught us how to fight. She and Hanato had the byakugan. My eyes were supposed to become like theirs but they didn't develop all the way. My pupils were pale and they were sharp. I could see the slightest movement and I could see through any illusion. I noticed any and all details.

Minato was called a genius, Hanato had beauty, and I was the baby. We each had our strengths and weakness, me more than any. Mom had noticed more than once that something seemed to block me when I fought.

The big bully threw a fist at Minato and he sidestepped. He bully started to get mad. He hit Minato in the stomach and Brother still refused to fight. He got thrown to the ground. I clenched my fists and started to shake. I could feel the air heating around me. I took a step forward.

Minato saw my movement and yelled, "Kushin stop! You made the same promise as me, I know you don't want to break it!" I stopped and looked away. I didn't want to break my promise but I wanted to protect my family.

The bully smirked and pulled his fist back. He paused and hesitated. He stared at me and gulped. He took a step back and started to shake. I don't know why he was scared to look at me. I clenched my teeth. I wanted to hit him back for hurting Minato, but I wanted to keep my promise.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I calmed myself down and opened them again. The bully lowered his fist and not so calmly stated, "Take this as a lesson, next time I want you to do something you'll do it!" Then he ran off with his squad right behind him. Minato wiped his lip, "Not likely"

We helped him home. We brought him into the kitchen and Hanato got a rag and got it wet with cold water. She held it to his spilt lip. He smiled, "Thanks sis" She smiled. I ran upstairs into my room where I knew she would be waiting.

I dropped my bag, "I'm home Mama" My mother turned around and smiled. She came over and we hugged, "Minato got in a fight again. He hurt his lip" Mama nodded and went downstairs to check the damage.

Mom sighed and kissed brother on the head, "How are you feeling?" Minato smiled, "I'll be fine, it's not the worst I've ever been through" That was true; Minato had broken his leg when he was six, that was painful.

Hanato opened the fridge, "I'm making dinner tonight, what do you want?" Mom smiled, "Anything you make is fine dear, I'm sure it will taste great" I clenched my throat and fell to the ground and started to writhe, "Please no! Don't kill me" Hanato glared at me and stuck her tongue out. We all laughed.

It was great to hear Mom laugh; she didn't do it very often. Father was very against her happiness. Mom smiled, "Kushin, It's your turn today" I jumped up, "Right!" We went out the back door and into the forest. We traveled father than normal.

We stopped quite deep into the forest and Mom activated her byakugan. She looked around and shut it off. "The reason I brought you so far out here today is because I need to tell you something important"

I looked at her, "What?" She sighed and turned around, "Long ago, about a half a year before Minato was born. Your father signed a contract. That contract sealed my future." Something wasn't right.

Mom continued, "If I ever talked about the contract your father would get in trouble" I clenched my fists, "Then let him get in trouble, he deserves it after all he's done to us!" Mom shook her head, "Not Toshi, your real father" That stopped me.

"Toshi's not my father?" Mom nodded, "He's not your father, Minato's father, or Hanato's father" I started to smile, "Good, I hate him" Mom nodded, "So do I. But I have no choice but to stay with him. Your real father's future depends on it" I looked at my mother, "Who is my real father?"

Mom sighed, "It's dangerous to tell you. I can't say right now but one day I promise I'll tell you" I nodded, "What's he like" Mom smiled and I could see happiness spark in her eyes, "He looks like Minato but you are the most like him" I smiled, "Really?"

Mom nodded, "I wished he could know about you" I looked at her confused, "What do you mean?" Mom sighed, "Minato, Hanato, and I were all taken right after I had gotten pregnant with you, I didn't even know about you at the time. Your father knows about Minato and Hanato, but not you"

I looked down, "Do you think he'd want me?" Mom walked over to me and put her finger under my chin. She lifted it up, "No matter what happens I know your father would love you so much, just like I love you so much" I smiled.

I smiled. Mom smiled and kissed my forehead, "You were named after your fathers mother" I looked up at her, "I was?" She nodded, "Your grandmothers name was Kushina. You have her red hair" I smiled. Then we trained for an hour.

We were about to walk back when Mom stopped me, "You have to promise me now that no one can know anything about what I just told you, not even your siblings. If anyone knows I said anything your real Dad will get in trouble" I nodded, "I promise" I smiled, I shared a secret that no one else knew.

Knowing that secret made me create a new resolve. One day I was going to find my real father and bring him back to rescue my Mother, brother, and my sister. I was going to find my father and let him know that I exist.

That night we ate a nice dinner before my fake father returned. I had to try harder not to lose my temper now that I knew what he had done to my family. We all went to sleep, but no one in the village slept long.

I woke up around midnight to a strange sound. I was sweating really hard. The air was boiling. I sniffed the hot air, I coughed on the smoke. The house was on fire! I ran to my closet and threw on some clothes. I ran through the upper level shouting, "Fire!"

I ran into my mother and she grabbed my shoulder and dragged my down the stairs. She ran into the kitchen and opened the pantry. She knelt down on the floor and lifted up a section of the floor. Underneath was a backpack.

She pulled it out and strapped it to my back. She coughed and looked at me, "This might be the only chance you'll get. I know that Toshi set this fire. I was supposed to meet him tonight only a few minutes ago. Toshi wants to kill you and your siblings."

I nodded. She coughed again, "I want you to go out the back door and run as far away from here as possible. You need the find Konoha, that's my home village" I nodded, "Once you get there you need to find the Hokage, that's the leader of the village. The Hokage will help you find your father"

I nodded, "That is your mission. Find the Hokage and then find your father." I looked at my mother, "What's my father's name?" She shook her head, "It's still not safe to say. Tell them your full name, tell them Toshi's name, and tell them my name and my maiden name. Can you do that?"

I nodded, "I won't fail this mission!" Mom wiped a tear from her eye, "Kushin, I love you so much, you're my little baby boy" I smiled, "I love you too Mama" She kissed me once more and shoved me out the door. I ran into the forest and didn't stop.

I traveled for almost a week. I was running low on supplies. I was almost out of food and I could only drink a few drops of water a day. I always had my map in my hand. I didn't want to get lost and spend more time in the forest. I needed to find Konoha and my father.

I was finally getting close when rain started to fall. Light flashed across the sky and the ground rumbled. But I could see the village, I couldn't stop now. I ran in the gates and looked around. Lighting was flashing all around.

I heard a voice, "Kid! Get out of the storm!" I turned around and saw some shinobi beckoning me under their shelter. I smiled and started to run towards them. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and the air around me crackled. Light flashed around me and my body was filled with pain that I couldn't have imagined.

The light faded and I fell to my knees. I couldn't even manage a breath. I fell forward. The shinobi called out for me. They ran to my side and flipped me over. They were calling for a medic's help. I heard one yell, "He's fading fast! Get Lady Sakura!" I gripped his shoulder, "I can't die. I have to complete my mission"

The shinobi looked at me, "What's your mission?" I choked, "I need to find the Hokage, then find my father" "What's your fathers' name?" I shook my head, "I don't know." I coughed and I could feel blood welling up in my throat. The world was spinning and I couldn't focus.

I heard a woman call out to me. She asked me my name and I managed to spit out, "Kushin" Then the world fell into darkness.

I had a burnt taste in my mouth. Everything hurt. I didn't even want to open my eyes it hurt so badly. What had happened? Where was I? I wanted my mother. I bolted up, "Mom!" My body spasmed and I fell back into the bed. I blinked a couple of more times. I remembered what happened. Toshi had tried to kill me and I got hit with lightning.

I took a deep breath and slowly sat back up. The sun was just barely peaking over the mountains. The door opened and I turned towards it. An old woman with blonde hair came in. She sat on the edge of my bed, "How are you feeling kid?" I swallowed, "I hurt?" She smiled, "Is that question?"

I shook my head, "No, I really hurt" She chuckled, "Where are you from?" I shrugged, "I don't know what's the town called. All I know is it's on the edge of the fire country" She nodded.

She held out her hand, "My names Tsunade, what's your name?" I smiled and gripped her hand, "Kushin" She looked at me and smiled, and then she laughed. I looked at her, "what's so funny?" She smiled, "I used to know someone that looked just like you. Except she was a girl. Your name is almost identical to hers"

I looked at her, "Was it Kushina?" Tsunade stopped laughing, "How do you know that?" I looked at her, "I was named after my grandmother Kushina. She even had my red hair" Tsunade nodded, "The shinobi that witnessed your accident said that you are on a mission to find the Hokage and find your father but you don't know his name, correct?"

I nodded. "My mother said that if I told the Hokage a couple of things then he or she would know who my father was" Tsunade smiled, "You can tell me, I'm one of the Hokages" I was surprised, "Really, there's more than one?" Tsunade smiled and nodded, "That's right. I'm planning on retiring in a few years"

I nodded, "Well If you're the Hokage then I guess I can tell you" Tsunade nodded. I took a deep breath, "Mom told me that I should tell you my fake fathers name" Tsunade looked at me, "Fake fathers?" I nodded, "For as long as I can remember he has been my father but Mother told me that he's not my father and we were all taken from my real father"

Tsunade looked at me, "All taken, are there more of you?" I nodded, "There's my older brother and sister along with my mother and me. My fake fathers name is Toshi Wakaba" Tsunade bolted onto her feet, "Is it really possible?" I looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Tsunade knelt down on my bed, "What's your mothers name?" I looked at her, "Mom's name is Hinata and her maiden name is Hyuga" Tsunade let go of my shoulders and took a step back. She held a hand over her mouth, "I don't believe it"

I looked at her, "What?" She looked at me, "How old are you and what's your full name?" I looked at her, "I'm 12 years old and my name without the Wakaba is Kushin Namikaze" Tsunade started to shake her head. She said barely audible, "He's the right age, and his name. Hinata left clues in everything about him"

I looked at her, "What do you mean by that? What do you mean I'm a clue?" She looked at me, "I know who your father is" I started to smile, "Really! Mom said that the Hokage would be able to figure it out!" She nodded.

She left the room for a moment and came back with some clothes and shoes. I put them on and she checked me out of the hospital (I didn't hurt anymore). We started walking through the village. We stopped in about the middle. She took me to a roof and we sat on the edge. I looked at her, "Why are we here?"

She sighed and pointed to the mountainside, "Up there is the faces of all the Hokage's. As you can see, I'm the fifth one up there." I nodded. "The man to my left is the fourth Hokage, "Minato Namikaze" I looked at her, "Minato's the name of my brother and Namikaze is my middle name"

She nodded, "He's your grandfather" I smiled, "Wow" She nodded, "The man to my right is the man I consider my son. He's the newest Hokage. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, that man is your father" I looked at the mountain, "Really? He looks just like big brother"

She nodded, "It's time you know about the contract" I looked at her, "Contract?" She nodded. She explained how it was forced upon my parents and how my real father was forced to sign it. Then she explained how Minato and Hanato were born" She looked at me, "We didn't know about you" I nodded, "I knew that" She nodded.

She sighed, "A few days before you were all taken I saw your mother and had a suspicion but she was kidnapped before I could confirm it. I didn't tell your father my suspicion in case it was false. That's what I meant earlier when I said you'd be around the right age" I nodded.

She stood up, "I've rambled long enough. I think it's time to end your suffering and your fathers." I smiled and nodded. We started to walk and she looked at me, "He never gave up. He's searched for you all these years" I nodded, "I could tell" Tsunade looked at me, "What do you mean?'

I smiled and sighed; "When Mom was talking to me about him I could see him in her eyes. I could see the love that she had for him. I had never seen that before. I knew that the man who could make my mother look like that had to be really strong. I could see in her eyes that there was a good chance that he would just give us easily" Tsunade smiled.

I smirked and looked at her, "If you consider my real father your son does that mean I get to be your grandson?" she looked at me surprised and she started to chuckle, "I guess so, welcome to the family" I smiled.

We walked to the Hokage building and walked all the way up the stairs. Tsunade knocked on the door and a deep voice yelled, "Enter". She opened the door and I followed her in. She smiled, "Naruto" My breath caught in my throat.

The man, who looked like an older Minato, except with marks on his face like whiskers, looked up at us, "Granny, what's up?" Tsunade smiled, "I brought the kid who showed up in the storm three day's ago" I looked at her, "That was three day's ago!?" She looked at me and nodded.

I ran my fingers through my hair, "Dang, I don't if they've moved yet" Naruto looked at me curiously, "Do I know you? You look oddly familiar?" I gulped and held my hand over my heart, "You don't know me, but you know my blood. You also know my mother, my older brother, my older sister, and my fake father"

He looked at me, "Fake father?" I nodded, "My fake father kidnapped my mother, brother, and sister 12 years ago. At the time my mother was pregnant with me but didn't know until a week later. My real father doesn't know about me"

Tsunade put her hand on my shoulder and smiled. I took a deep breath. Naruto looked at me. He slowly started to stand up, "Who are you and who is your fake father?" I looked up at him with determination, "My name is Kushin Namikaze and my fake father's name is Toshi Wakaba"

Naruto's breath caught in my throat. Then he whispered, "Hinata is your mother isn't she?" I nodded, "Yes, and Minato and Hanato are my siblings." I slowly looked up at him, "I think you're my father" Naruto slowly walked around his desk and strode up to me.

He enveloped me in his arms and I could hear his breath becoming shaky like he was going to cry, "Thank you so much for coming home to me. I've been searching for a piece of hope for years. You are my hope. I love your mother so much. I love your brother and sister. And now I love you" He hugged me tighter.

I sniffed, "Never once in my life have I ever heard Toshi say that he loved any of us except our mother. I've always longed for love from my father." I sniffed again, "I'm so glad I have it now" My father nodded and for the first time in either in our lives we hugged.

We prepared that night to travel back to my old village to try to find my family. I learned all about my father and his life. I also learned a lot about my mother. Dad explained the contract more fully and he explained the loophole he had found and planned on using.

During the next five days we swapped dozens of stories. I told him all about my life and about Minato and Hanato. He smiled as I told him about them but I could see the same sadness and longing that I saw in my mother when she told me about him. It had been almost 3 and-a-half weeks since the fire.

We finally got to the village but we didn't announce ourselves. I took him through the forest directly to the house. We at last got to the house and what I saw stopped me cold. It had completely burnt to the ground.

I started to walk in its ashes. I stood on the ground that would have been the room right beneath mine. I took a deep breath. Dad placed his hands on my shoulders, "We have a clue. The village would surely know about the fire and maybe our family is still in town" I nodded and walked forward.

We went into town and someone saw me and got excited. They all believed that I had perished in the fire. I shook my head and replied that I had gotten away but I was hurt and that Naruto had taken me in a taken care of me. I didn't mention anything about him being my real father, him being Hokage, or anything like that.

I looked at them, "Do you know where my family is. I really want to see them" They all looked sad, "I'm sorry but they dissapeared without a trace. No one knows where they have gone. I wish we could help" I looked down at the ground. Dad and I stayed at an inn in town for the night.

We searched for what we could but I already knew so well that Toshi could leave without a trace. If he didn't want to be found he wouldn't be. I knew somewhere within my memory had to be the answer but I just couldn't find it. We went back to the village and set up an alert.

The next morning Dad found me on top of Hokage Mountain. He looked at me, "Live here with me and train to be a ninja." I looked at him, "What would it help, we can't find them" He nodded, "Yet, we'll find them some day. And when that day comes you might need to protect yourself or one of them. Train and become stronger"

I turned and faced the rising sun, "I swear that one day I will face Toshi and take back what belongs to us. I will not fail!" Dad smiled, like father like son.


	3. The Return of Kushin

An entire year passed. I trained as a ninja. In 6 months I was named a genin and six months after that I was named a chunin. Dad was excited about my progress. Some people started calling me the Red Dragon.

Nightmares plagued me almost every night. I never told anyone but I blamed myself for not finding my family. I knew somewhere locked in my memory was the answer to the problem but no matter what I tried I couldn't find the key.

Finally one week before the anniversary of when I left my mother I had a nightmare like none other. I think it was a long forgotten memory. I was a small child. I couldn't have been older than two. I had a bad dream and got out of the bed I shared with Minato. I started to walk down the hallway.

I could hear yelling in Mom and Toshi's room. I went to the door and peeked through the crack. Toshi was going on a rampage again. Mom looked pretty mad as well. Toshi blew up and came to the door. I jumped behind it and it slammed open. I was just small enough to fit behind it without getting hit.

I looked through the crack again and saw Mom slump to the ground. I snuck around the door and whispered, "Mama?" Mom looked up at me and quickly wiped her tears away. She sighed and held out her arms to me.

I ran into them and she held me tight. She kissed me on the top of the head, "Don't worry about Mama Kushin. I'll be all right. One day Daddy will come find us and he'll take us home." The small me nodded and she picked me up. I looked over in the corner of the room and saw Toshi's desk.

On top of the desk was a map. I went over to it and got a look at it. It was a map of all the places we had lived. But if I was only two in the memory then it was a map of places I would live. There was only one place on the whole map that we hadn't lived at yet. It was at the corner of the Fire Country. It was a small village famous for it's fighting tournaments.

I sat straight up in my bed. I was sitting in a puddle of my own sweat. Could it be that my dream was a long forgotten memory? I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face and looked at myself in the mirror. I had changed so much in one year.

I had a scar like an "X" on my cheek from a mission three months ago. My hair was slightly darker and my eyes were fiercer. My life had changed so drastically. I wondered if my family had changed at all. I was 13 now and so Hanato would be15, and Minato would be 17. I felt bad that I had lived with our real father and they had not.

They had lived with him when they were younger but there wasn't a good chance they remembered him. Mom had lived 13, almost 14, years without Dad. I knew how much she loved him and I knew how much Dad loved her.

I looked back at my image and clenched my fists. I wanted us to be a family once again. I wanted all of us to be happy. I had to go to that village and find my family. I ran into my room and grabbed my backpack. I pack some clothes and food. I found a black cloak with a hood and put it on. I looked back at my Dad's room and sighed.

He would have to report that he was leaving and get a team assembled. I didn't have time for that. I needed to go now. I left a note explaining everything so he didn't get to worried. I took a deep breath and tied my headband on. It was a symbol of my new life. I wanted to show Mom my new life, I wanted to show her I was happy.

I traveled for 5 days to the edge of the country and found the village from my dream. It had gotten larger but it was still famous for it's fighting tournaments. I had a feeling that Toshi was interested in the tournaments. He knew Minato was a fighter.

I finally got to the village just as the sun was setting. Tomorrow was another tournament. I went to the village information office and spent an hour in line. I finally got to the front and asked if a family named Wakaba lived in the village. The man I was talking to nodded. He pulled out a map and pointed out around where they lived and gave me the address. I thanked him and left.

I bought some dinner and ate it quickly. I knew about the contracts loophole and I planned on using it. The address was out in the forest and I swiftly headed for it. The sun had set and the darkness was becoming heavier.

I found the house. I decided not to announce myself. I snuck around the side and saw someone who made my blood boil. Toshi Wakaba was standing at the window. He was having a meeting with a bunch of men. He was drunk as usual.

I snuck under the window and listened to what he was saying. I bit my lip at his plan. He was planning on using the tournament tomorrow as an excuse to kill Minato. He thought that I was dead and was trying to kill Minato. Once he was dead he'd figure out a way to kill Hanato.

I slipped away from the window and took a deep breath. I had trained for this reason. This was the reason I was now a chunin. I was going to protect my family no matter what.

I waited until his meeting was over and snuck into the house. I then hid until the whole house was quiet. I found his room and almost touched the handle. If I killed him know then I'd be called a murderer. I had to get him to confess that he was going to try to kill Minato.

I cracked the door open and peeked in. Sleeping in the bed peacefully was my mother. She looked ever so much older. I clenched my teeth. It was all Toshi's fault. Tomorrow I was going to make him pay. I was going to take back my family.

I closed the door and started down the stairs. I heard a creak and turned just in time to stop a knife from touching my throat. It was a good thing I had my hood on and it was dark.

Minato stood ready to fight. He whispered, "Who are you are what are doing here?" I held up my hands, "I'm here to give warning to you. I am called the Red Dragon by my friends. Your father Toshi Wakaba is planning on using the tournament tomorrow to kill you and make it seem like an accident"

Minato took a deep breath, "I knew he would try sooner or later. Thanks for the warning." I nodded, "I will be participating in the tournament tomorrow. I will stand by your side and watch your back" Minato looked at me, "Why?" I sighed, "I have my reasons. You'll learn soon enough"

He lowered his knife and I peacefully left the house. I signed up for the tournament and paid for a room at an inn. I meditated for an hour and went into a restless sleep. I woke up in another puddle of sweat and took an early morning walk.

I ate and went up to my room. I put on my shorts, shirt, red and black jacket, wristbands, and headband. I grabbed my cloak and wrapped it around me. I didn't want people to see my face until they needed to. I took a deep breath and flipped my head on. No matter what happened today, I was not going to FAIL!

I won my matches with ease. The final battle would be an all out battle. It was everyone against everyone. No matter what I would protect my older brother. We had a half-an-hour break before the battle was to begin. I sat in my corner and held my peace. I heard some talking and saw Toshi enter the room.

He started talking to Minato. I had to search within myself to remain calm. All my anger felt like exploding. I bit my lip and watched as memories flashed across my eyes. I remembered all the good times with Dad and I felt happy. I was going to do anything to help the rest of my family feel that happiness.

The remaining contestants were called to the battlefield and Toshi left. Minato came to my side, "I don't trust you but if you got my back I'll have yours. But I have a question, what do you want the prize money for? I want it so I can help my mother and sister"

I nodded, "You can the have the prize money if I win. I only have two goals. One is to keep you alive. The second is to free your family." He looked at me, "Why is one of your goals to free my family?" I sighed, "I will tell you soon" He nodded.

We stepped out onto the battlefield and I scanned the crowd. Sitting near the edge was Mom and Hanato. Hanato looked older as well. She looked even more beautiful than before. Minato also looked stronger and more like Dad. Mom still had the beauty that I had always seen.

I had registered as the Red Dragon and when they announced my name Mom looked at me a little concerned. I had to force myself to look away. I wanted Mom to know that it was me.

The battle started. There were ten others not including Minato and I. We fought but they were pretty tough. My stamina had increased in the passed year but it was still tough. We finally defeated the last one. We looked at each other.

I held up my hands, "I forfeit!" The crowed "booed" but I didn't care. I turned to the coach's box where I knew Toshi was frowning. I pointed at it, "You might as well come out Toshi Wakaba! I know what you planned to do!"

A few minutes later Toshi came out onto the battlefield. He looked at me, "Who are you and what are you talking about?" I smirked, "No one you care about. I was underneath your window last night. It was there when it over heard your plan to use the tournament to kill Minato and make it look like an accident"

He clenched his hands. I glared at him, "I also know that you caused the fire that kill Kushin a year ago." Minato looked at me in surprise. I took a deep breath, "And 17 and-a-half years ago you forced Naruto Uzumaki into signing a contract. A contract which is now broken."

I heard my mother gasp in the crowd. Toshi smirked, "I knew that blond idiot would break it eventually." I laughed, "Naruto was not the one to break it. You were the one to break it" Toshi went red and snapped his fingers. Men surrounded him and he pointed at me, "Dispose of him!"

They all ran at me. I heard people land on the battlefield and I knew it was my mother and sister. I held my hands up, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Five clones appeared and we started to fight. Minato and Hanato joined the fight.

I turned around and saw my mother fighting as well. She was protecting me even when she didn't know who I was. I loved my mother so much. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I had missed her so terribly. Minato saw me, "Are you crying?" I wiped my tear away, "Sorry"

Mom got hit and flew backwards. I ran towards her and jumped in front of her just before she got hit with a fire jutsu. I flew back and landed against the wall. Toshi started to laugh. I started to get up. My hood had fallen off but I was standing in the shadows.

He glared at me, "Who are you brat!?" I smirked, "Calling me brat doesn't effect me. You've called me it many times during my life" I looked up at him, "I came here today with two purposes. One was to keep Minato alive. The second was to reclaim my family and take them home!"

Mom looked at me, "Who are you?" I took a deep breath and stepped out of the shadows. "You should fear me Toshi Wakaba. My name is Kushin Namikaze Uzumaki, and I'm here to take my mother, brother, and sister home" Mom looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Kushin?" I smiled, "I'm back Mom" I pointed to my headband, "I made it Konoha. I'm a chunin now" Mom started to cry. She ran to me and wrapped her arms around me and we hugged. I turned back to Toshi, "It's over Toshi, you might as well give up"

He clenched his fists and I ran at him. He snapped his fingers and another fire jutsu flew towards me. I didn't have time to dodge. I heard, "Rasengan!" The fire dispelled and Dad jumped in front of me. I smiled, "Took you long enough. I got here last night" I saw a vein pop on his forehead.

He spun around and gripped me under his arm and gave me a noogie, "What's that supposed to mean. Do you know how worried I was to wake up and find you gone? I didn't even find your note until hours later. You scared the crap out of me!" I yelled, "Uncle! Uncle!" He let me got and chuckled. I smiled, "Sorry Dad. I knew I couldn't let the chance pass me up"

Dad sighed and shook his head. He smiled, "Don't scare me like that again Kushin. I finally get you and you disappear" I laughed shyly, "Sorry Dad" He ruffled my hair.

I smiled and looked at him, "Dad?" He looked at me, "What?" I smiled and pointed behind him. Dad turned and froze. For the first time in 13 years, my mother and father looked upon each other. Mom looked at Dad, "Naruto?" Dad smiled, "I've been searching for you Hinata"

They ran into each other's embrace. Minato and Hanato ran to my side. They were happy to find out I was alive. I pointed to Dad; "This is our real father, Naruto Uzumaki" They looked at him. Minato looked like he was remembering something. He looked harder, "I've seen you before. In my dreams. I remember doing things with you and Mom"

Dad smiled, "That's because I'm your real father." Toshi looked like he was going to explode. He started to laugh, "I'm so glad that stupid contract is broken. Now you get to be banished from that stupid village!" I glared at him, "Didn't you hear me earlier. The contract was broken 13 years ago, stupid!"

Mom looked at me, "Kushin, be nice" I sighed; even after an entire year she was still the same. Dad gripped Mom's hand; "The contract was broken the day you took my family from me." Dad glared at Toshi, "It was broken the day you took my wife from me. The day you took my son from me, the day you took my daughter from me," Dad almost lost it, "It was broken the day you took my unborn son from me!"

I smirked, "The contract stated that Dad got all of us for exactly 4 years. You took them three days early. You broke the contract." Dad stood at my side, "Ready to test it out?" I nodded, "Let's do it Dad!"

I held my hand out and chakra started to spiral. I compressed it and ran towards Toshi, "Rasengan!" I hit him in his stomach and he flew back. He fell unconscious. It wasn't a strong one so it wouldn't kill him. But he'd have stomach problems for years.

I turned back and smiled. I saw my family together for the first time in 13 years. I stopped. The only thing missing, was me! I ran into all their open arms. We shared our first complete family hug.

Dad and I brought everyone back to Konoha. Everyone celebrated their return. That next morning I went up to the mountain and stood on the edge. I felt like there was some sort of hole that had been filled. I filled it part way when I met Dad and now it was whole with the return of my family.

But, one thing that I had learned, life was unpredictable. You never know when you'll be on top, or on the bottom. I smirked. The sun was starting to rise. I held out my fist and said, "No matter what happens. I'm an Uzumaki, and I…Will…Never…Give…UP!"

~Contract Terminated~


End file.
